The Manchester Show
by Reecedouglas1
Summary: Eight Life Long friends who are all in the late teens , early 20's , suddenly face problems . can they get through them?
1. Chapter 1

The Manchester Show

Main Stars Minor Stars

Reece Douglas Johnny Viney

Cel Spellman Chlo Manning

Luke Roskell

Kane Weaver

Shannon Flynn

Katie Mcglynn

Dionne Bromfield

Jessie Willaims

Series 1 Episode 1

This Series follows Eight live long friends who are all in their late teens , early 20's as they come to terms with starting the next part of the life , this episode starts of at the Girls Flat which features Shannon Flynn(19) , Katie Mcglynn (22) , Jess Williams (17) and Dionne Bromfield (20) and it is 8.47am and Shannon is woken up by the phone ringing , it is her agent saying Dani Castle's has been given another 3 series with 30 episodes a series , Shannon is happy but torn at the same time because it will mean she will have to move to Northern Ireland and away from her friends as a result

Shannon's sits on the sofas pondering her next move when she spots Jess, Dionne and Katie getting out of their rooms and calls them over to the sofas , she tells them she has been offered to chance to work in Northen Ireland for the next 3 years which means she will be moving away from Manchester , all three look stunned but try to be happy for her , Shannon heads to the bedroom while the girls quickly head out and around to the Boy's place to tell them the news.

At The Boys Place , they are chilling playing Fifa, Reece Douglas is currently Man United and Luke Roskell is Everton , Man United 2-0 Everton is shown on the screen when there is a knock on the door , Cel answers the door and it is Dionne , Jess and Katie to tell them the news that Shannon is leaving town , all 4 look shocked while Ceallach looks even more upset as he is secretly in love with Shannon.

The Gang decide to throw Shannon a going away party and put on their best clothes and head for a night on the town , while on the night out Shannon spots ex boyfriend Johnny Viney out with her best friend Chlo Manning kissing , fuming that her best mate is seeing her ex , Shannon heads over and confronts the pair , Chlo just laughs in her face and calls her a slag which makes Shannon more angry and ends up punching Chlo in the face , the gang and Johnny are shocked by what has just happened and unfortunalty the poilce have seen the incident and head over to arrest Shannon

At the Poilce Station , Shannon is released with a caution and more bad news heads her way when she arrives home when she gets a phone call from her agent saying Dani Castle's has been tipped off about her arrest and have fired her from the show. Shannon is deveasted and heads to the group who comfort her and the episode ends.


	2. Episode 2 - Chloe's Revenge Attack

Series 1 Episode 2 The Manchester Show

The first scene we see after the incident we see , Chloe with a black eye due to the punch last week from Shannon . she is seethering about the incident and we see her ringing up someone on her phone saying "get revenge for me" , meanwhile at Shannon's flat , it has been a bad week for Shannon as she lost her job and found out ex boyfriend is now dating her ex best friend , we see Dionne and Jess try to cheer up by offering a make over but Shannon isnt in the mood and decides to head out for some fresh air to try and clear her head.

after a walk in the park , she is feeling a bit better and decides to head to the co op to get some alochol for the girls to thank them for comforting her over the last week and we see her head into the store , about 5 minutes later , we see her coming out of the store with 2 bags filled with beer and cider , and she seems in happier sprits , she is walking back to her flat when suddenly she is attacked from behind and we quickly see it is Chloe's best friend Rachel Marsden who is the attacker , she pushes Shannon to the floor , punches her and kicks her in the side and takes her phone out of her pocket and says "dont ever mess with Chloe again" and walks away.

Shannon is left shaking and gets to her feet and walks back to her flat , up head we see Reece walking in the other direction and notices Shannon has been attacked " oh my god" Reece says in a worried voice " what happened? . Shannon breaks down and begins to cry , Reece puts his arm around Shannon and says "let me take you home" and offers to carry her bags for her , when they get to the flat , Shannon and Reece find a note from Jess and Dionne saying they have gone for make over and will be back in a few hours , Reece doesnt want to leave Shannon on her own and offers to stick around for a while , Shannon smiles and agrees.

Reece heads over to the kitchen and gets the beers and cider out of the bags and places them on the mantlepiece , Shannon comes into the kitchen and thanks Reece for helping her, Reece smiles but notices Shannon's nose is bleeding and hands her some kitchen roll , Shannon then offers him a beer and heads into the living room

Whilst in the living room , Shannon and Reece are drinking beer and reminsing about old times they used to spend together when they were kids , Shannon seems much happy than she was when the attack was happening until she gets a text from Megan , another one of Chloe's friends saying "dont tell on Chloe or we will kill you? Shannon looks at the text and begins to cry again as a result , Reece notices her upset and heads closer and puts his arm around her , Shannon overwelmed by the day misreads the signals and tries to kiss Reece , Reece backsaway and decides to leave and heads to the door , Shannon is left wondering whether she has lost a friend in Reece.


End file.
